Misbehavin'
by kinkylittlebastard
Summary: Katya has been misbehaving and teasing so mistress Natasha has to teach her a lesson. Warnings: dom/sub, femslash.


**Hi there! This is my first smutty story so I would really appreciate some feedback, suggestions or ideas for more stories. Anyways.. Enjoy!**

It was quiet in the Avengers mansion. Everybody had gone out for pizza. Everybody except for Natasha and Katya that is. Natasha had planned something special for Katya as punishment for her morning shenanigans.

 _Pietro walked into to the kitchen just as Katya was reaching for a bowl for her cereal. She noticed Natasha staring a bit angrily at Pietro when he eyed Katyas butt. An idea struck her head. Natasha had said she wanted to have some fun tonight and Katya wanted to make sure it was extra fun for herself so she decided to tease Natasha a bit. She took a bottle of milk and went to pour some in her bowl already opening the cap. On her way to the table she "accidentally" collided with Pietro pouring the milk all over her too big t-shirt. The poor boy became red faster than he could run when he looked down at Katyas chest to see that she wasn't wearing a bra and that her nipples were poking through the fabric of her shirt while Katya was getting aroused from the angry and lustful gaze that Natasha was giving her._ Right now Katya was in her room laying on her bed and fantasizing about the night ahead of her when suddenly F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced from the speakers: "Miss Black, miss Romanoff is expecting you in her room."

Katya smiled as she got up from her bed wearing sweats and a t-shirt over a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra. She didn't hurry on her way to Nats room and when she got there she knocked on the door already feeling how wet her panties were. The door opened automatically and she went inside. There stood Natasha wearing a red corset, red underwear and stockings connected to her panties. Natasha eyed her up and down and said: "Strip. But leave your underwear on."

Katya did as was told but did it slowly and all the while swaying her hips slightly. When she was done Natashas eyes had grown a shade darker and her own panties had gotten a lot wetter.

"Go bend over the table, with your ass in the air," commanded Natasha, "and put your hands over the edge of the table."

Katya did just that and wasn't suprised when Natasha went over in front of her and tied her hands to the legs of the table. When Katyas hands were secured Natasha went behind her grabbing something from her bed and said: "You've been misbehaving lately. You're a bad girl, a very bad girl. And do you know what happens to bad girls? They get punished."

She had barely finished saying that when a riding crop hit Katyas behind. She moaned and was hit again for the outburst.

"You're getting off on this aren't you slut?" Natasha asked her in a sexy voice and hit her again. By now Katyas panties were completely drenched and she was rubbing her body against the table for more friction. Natasha hit her again and said: "I asked you a question slut. Answer it!"

"Yes mistress. More, please mistress!" Katya moaned.

"Hmmm... I'll think about it," Natasha said and pulled down Katyas undies. She stroked her nether lips with the riding crop and brought it up to her eyes for inspection. "My, my you're getting wet. What should we do about it?" Natasha then pushed the tip of the riding crop into Katyas mouth making her lick up her own juices. When Katya was done she moaned wanting nothing more than to come. Just then she felt Natashas fingers enter her pussy. She all but screamed at the felling. Natasha pumped her fingers in and out and used her other hand to flick Katyas clit. Within minutes Katya was coming all over Natashas hands and screaming her name. When she was done Natasha untied her hands, went to her bed and lied down. "Now that I made you come how about you return the favour."

Katya was eager to please quickly getting rid of Natashas clothes. She kneeled at the end of the bed pulling Natashas body closer and spreading her thighs. She started licking Natasha out and massaging her tits. Natasha was moaning loud enough for anybody to hear if they were home. Katya had been at it for a few minutes when she decided to nibble on Natashas clit with her teeth. That sent Natasha over the edge screaming and pushing Katyas head deeper in with her hands.

When they were done Katya climbed in the bed covering them both with a blanket. She snuggled closer to Natasha and said: "Next time I get to play mistress."

"Anything you want love."


End file.
